Where ever you go with all your heart
by holycrapezria
Summary: Aria lifed her perfect live in California. She was happy there. But she know one day the time will come when she has to go back to Rossewood. But she don't want to after all that happened there. She moved on without Ezra in her live. She don't want him back in her live... A story with real Drama and lots of hurt
1. Chapter 1

**Huhu. This is my first story ever. **

**I'm from Germany and write the story in english because I need to learn it for my english lesson.**

**I know it's really short and not so interesting right now but I like this story and hope you guys too.**

**I only need 2 answers to know it make sense to write the story.. It would mean the work to me :****

**Tamina**

**Intro**

Aria was sitting at the Couch and stares at her phone.

Her day was a totally flop. She was confused. Since she moved to California she never had such a horrible day. First she got trouble at work. Normally she loves her job. She made her dream come true and now she is working as a writer. But since a few days she lost her inspiration. She feels so empty. She feels lost. Nobody knows the real her. Nobody knows how many times she had cried in her room when nobody was watching. Nobody knows how many time she had lost hope, how many times she had been let down. Nobody knows the thoughts that go through her head, how horrible they truly are. Nobody knows her.

At days like this she wonders why she left Rossewood, her family and friends. But then the memories come back and she realize it would be so much more harder to live in Rossewood then in Calfornia…

Aria shakes her had and decides to call her Mum. She didn't talk to her in a while. Not because she didn't want to but it hurts her.

„Aria, Honey" She smiles when she hear the lovely voice of Ella. „I'm glade you called … I miss you so much"

Aria feels horrible. She just thought about her self but not how hard it must be for her mother.

„I miss you too. I'm sorry the next time I will call earlier … It's just.." She always sais that but at the end she never did.

„It's okay… I know how hard it is for you… But I wanted to call you anyway.. I mhh.. have to tell you something" Did her Mum sounds nervous?

„What's going on Mum..?"

„Ohh it's just.. Well, you already knew Simone is back, right"

„Yeah you told me that a few months ago.. Is she alright."

„Yes of course Honey. But there is a reason why she came back…she will marry… and she want's you to come…"

Aria smiled. „Aww that's amazing. Who is he? Do I know him?"

Ella sighs. „Honey, maybe you should come a few days before the wedding? I really want to see you."

„Mum.. I don't know if this is a good idea.." Aria thought about what excuse she could say. But she didn't find something credible because she was to confused. Why doesn't her mother answered her question and sounds so worried?

Aria thought about who it could be. Did she know him? Proppably

„Aria it's been 5 years now. Please?!" Aria heard the sadness in Ellas voice.

„Okay, I will…" She tries to sound happy.

„Great" Aria smiled when she heard the happy sound in Ellas voice.

„How is Jason? Will he come with this time?"

Aria is stiff. „I.. I don't know… He has a lot to do right now."

„I understand but Honey we all really want to see you as couple."

„Yeah I know..I will talk to him, promise" Of course Ella wanted to see them together everyone want's to. She remembered Hanna's reaction when she told her about him. She totally freaked out but in a nice way.

Aria met Jason again after she lived 2 years in California. She was sitting at work as he called. She was totally surprised but she was happy to see him. He told her he is lives in California now and after a few days they meet.

At the beginning it was a little bit akward but Aria felt happy when she was with him. They became really close friends and one day he asked her out.

She was happy with him but it never felt, she hoped it would…

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Arias's stomach growled when she saws Rosewood. Jason was next to her and smiled.

Aria really hoped Jason would say no when she asked him if he want to come with to Rossewood.

Most of the time he really has lots of stuff to do so she didn't thought he would say yes but she was wrong.

Jason was more than excited to come with her. Aria tried to look like she was happy too but in real she was scared.

It wasn't easy for her to go back to the palce where everything started and she would like to do this alone.

15 minutes later they stopped at her old home. It looked exactly the same as it had when she left it 5 years ago.

The doors opend and Aria could see a beautiful woman with a big smile on her face. Aria rooled the tears down when she saws Ella.

She jumped out of the car and run into her mothers arms. They hugged a long time before they started to talk.

Ella looked at her daughter. „5 years and you changed so much.. I can't believe it"

Aria smiled and considered her. She looked happy but still the same. But was there a nervous expression in her face? Before she really could thought about it Ella turns to Jason.

„Jason" She smiled excited and hugged him. „I'm so glade you can make it. We really thought we will see you both together the first time on your wedding" she grinned.

Jason laughed. „Yeah I know what you mean. It always felt like Aria wanted to hide me." He looked at Aria smiled.

Aria laughed nervously. Maybe she really wanted to hide him from Rossewood. „Yeah, you know I just want that I'm the only one who have you."

Aria was sitting at her old living room and waited for Simone. Simone was her old Nanny but know she was a really good friend of her.

They both have the same love for literature and they tell each other everything. Because of this she was more than excited to find out who this man is she will marry.

„Mom, why you can not just tell me who it is?" Aria looked at her curious.

„I think Simone want to tell you by her self" Her mother lowers her head and bites on her lips.

„Fine" She looked confused to her mom. She knew there is something wrong but she also know her Mom want tell her. Aria decided to wait for Simone even if the couriousity almost killed her.

„So where is Mike and Dad?" Aria didn't saw one of them since she arrived.

„uhmm… they will come later."

Aria looked up. What the hell was just going on. What did she missed?

„Hello?" Aria turned around when she heard the voice of Simone.

„Simone" She runs up to her and hugged her. „I'm glade you here. No one want's to tell me who is your man and Mum totally acts weird" She whispers.

Simone smiles. „Well I guess your Mom thinks it could be a little bit weird for you."

„Weird? For me? After all things that happened to me?" Aria tried to grin.

„I told this your mum too" Simone looked to Ella and smiled. But Ella didn't smiled back.

„Simone.. can we talk for a minute?" Ella starts at her.

„Ehmm.. yeah sure. Just a minute" Now is Simone the one who looked confused.

Aria smiled „Yaap in a minute. She has to tell me something. NOW!" She laughed.

„Ha ha yeah. So you remember at your old high school teacher?"

„Whitch one? Please don't say Mr. Corner" Aria laughed

„No, no it's…"

„SIMONE we have to talk NOW!" Ella sounds worried. She stands up and walked in to the kitchen.

Aria looked to Simone.

„Well I guess you have to wait a few minutes" Simone stands up walked in to the kitchen.

Aria was totally confused. What is going on with her mom? Why is she so afraid to tell her who this man is?

Didn't tell Simone something about a teacher? But why is her mom nervous about this? Aria wasn't a girl who has a problem with this.

Wasn't she the one who had a relationship with a teacher too? Her Mom knew this.

Aria sighed this was to confused. Right now she just wanted to be with Jason and talk with him about it.

He always has the best answers of her questions. But after they arrived he wanted to visit his Mom and he didn't came back yet.

Aria smiled when she heard footsteps. This have to be Jason. He always comes when she needed him. Sometimes she thinks he feels it. It's like a 7 sense.

Aria turned around with a relieved smile. Arias smile freezed when she looked in his brown eyes.

„Ezra.."

* * *

**Sooo please tell me what you think only 2 answers and I will do more.**

**The next chapter is from Ezra **

**much LOVEE :****


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews. 3 And I know it's still not really interested but I needed to cute here to right from Arias side because there it will all become a little bit more. I can say "hurt and blue spots"**

**I don't need reviews again 3 but I would love it if I get one or two maybe with some tips? :)**

**Chapter 2**

**Days in the past - 5 years ago.**

_Exhausted is Ezra on his way to his classroom. Today was the last day for the final students. A few months ago he was so excited when he thought about this day._

_He thought about the future.. the future of him and Aria. But now everything changed. There isn't a future for them. He stopped when he realized that he saw Aria maybe today the last time. He didn't even had a chance to say goodby. After the graduation Aria left with her parents and friends. She doesn't even looked at him. _

_But at the end it doesn't matter because he wouldn't know anyway what he should say._

_He realiced her as soon as he walked in to the classroom. She was sitting at her table and starred at the blackboard. She smiled and a tear rolls down her cheek._

_Ezra wasn't sure what he should do and decided to let her alone he knew she needed this right now. Bu before he could leave she turned her head. When she saws him she weights the tears away._

„_I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be here…" Ezra heard the sadness in her voice._

„_No, it's okay. But it's your graduation shouldn't you celebrate with your friends."_

„_Yeah I should, right?" She looked dreamily out of the window. „I think I'm just not ready to let it go." She looked up and into his eyes._

„_Sometimes it's better to close chapters expecelly the ones who hurts." Why did he said this? He doesn't want her to let go. But he know he had let her go. She had to move on and so does he._

„_I'm.. I'm not ready for that" She whispers. _

„_Hei, I love you, just as much as I always have and that's the reason why I want you to move on. To be happy. I''m sorry" _

**Rossewood now**

Ezra was totally nervous when he got out of the car. He doesn't really know why. It wasn't like he meet Byron and Ella the first time after all what happened

but he never was at their house after all. It felt like he goes back to his old live when he dated Aria. It still hurts him when he thought about her.

But he knew he has to move on. No he doesn't had to. He already did.

He walked to the font door. The Door was opened but he wasn't sure if he just should walk in. He smiled when he heard Simones voice and decided to walked in.

After 5 years the Montgomery house doesn't changed. It looked like no one did touched anything at this time.

He was so in thought, he didn't realized her until she said his name.

He could swear for a second there was a little smile in her face but suddenly the smile freezed.

He considered her. She looked totally different but at the end like the old Aria. The one he loved. She looked growed up. Her eyes still shined but they looked tiered.

„Your back?" He tried stay calm.

Ezra saws amazement in her view. When she answered it sounds uncertain and confused.

„Yes I mean no. I'm just here for Simones wedding. You remember her?" It felt impersonal how she talk to him.

Ezra was stiff. He didn't think about that Aria still doesn't know about them. He thought Ella would already told her. But then he remembered Ella was the kind of person who let people the chance to tell the truth by them self.

But right now Ezra just wanted that Ella had told her. He didn't even now how to start. How could he tell her that Aria was right when she was jealous at the dance. When she was the one who told him they both look like a couple. When she told him Ezra and Simone should be together. At this time he laughed and told her he is already in love with someone else but now? What should he say now? Because Aria was right. After Aria left and told him to move on he did. Together with Simone. And now when he was sure he moved on she was back. 2 Weeks before his wedding…

Ezra noticed he doesn't answered when Aria started to starr at him.

„Yeah I know her.. Look, I don't wanna lay so I just will say it how it is-„ Eccspecial at this moment Simone and Ella walked in to the living room. Simone looked disappointed an hurted to Ezra when she saw him. Her look fitted between Aria and Ezra. When she saw Arias face she started to cry. Ezra wanted to walk to her and hug her, tell her that everything will become alright but the look from Aria kept him. He saw in her expression how she started to realice what is going on. She slowly stands up and looked to him and Simone.

Ezra saws her expression change of injured to disbelief and than she started to smile. He looked again to her but he was right. There was a big smile on her face.

„Aria.. I'm so sorry I had no idea" Simone still cried and her voice trembled.

Aria walked to her and hugged her. „It's okay. You deserve him. He is a beautiful man hold him as long as you can"

Ezra felt like his heart tears. How could she stand so calm. „Aria.. you don't need to play the strong girl. If you hat me now I understand. But please don't hiding your feelings"

Aria turned around and looked in to his eyes. „I don't, really. I'm happy for you. You remember what I told you at the dance?"

Ezra smiled and nods. „Yes I do."

„Well, I guess I was right. But I wish you told me there the truth. I already knew you liked her.." She looked a little bit embittered but sill happy. „No Aria, no. Ofcourse I liked her but not in this way." It hurts him that she thought like this about it.

„Ezra you don't have to explain it's okay. I can handle this. You told me to move on and I did" She smiled at him and walked to the door.

„Aria.. wait" Her mom sounds worried.

„Like I said I'm okay" than she walked out of the door.

„How could you do this to her? And how could I do this to her?" Simone was at Ezras apartment. He doesn't sell it although Simone and him bought a bigger one. Sometimes he needs it to calm down. And now Simone needs it to realice what just happened. „And why did you never told me about her. You're the person I'm in love whit. You are the person I'm supposed to trust! How can I marry someone who layed to me the hole time" She started to cry again. He wanted to hug her but she turned away.

"I wanna here the truht from you! What was this between you both? Was it real love or what? Did you need a risk?!" Simone looked at him hurted and angrily.

"No. It wasn't just a risk. When I met her the first time she wasn't my student. And believe me I tried to stay away from her. But you know her. She was the first girlfriend i really loved. No one was like her. She changed me. She mad me to the happiest person." He smiled "I loved her, really. I know for the most it never looked right but for us it always felt right. It was the only thing we cared about. I knew it wasn't right but I couldn't stay away from her."

"But why did you broke up then? If you both go through so many things?" She sounds shocked

"Life isn't always romantic..sometimes it's realistic... and we had to be realistic. I was her teacher. It doesn't worked out. Simone..I'm sorry. But I knew if I had told you, you never would date me or even marry me."

„Yeah you're right I wouldn't. Do you even get how much you hurt her with this?"

He looked away. „I thought about this about the first second when I realized that I'm in love with you. I always thought about her and her reaction when she will find out. Believe me the last thing I want is to hurt her." His voice trembled.

„But if you never wanted to hurt her why did you do this to her" She stopped to cry and her voice sounds a little bit softer.

„Because I'm in love with you."

Simone walked closer to him and looked in to his eyes. She smiled „I love you too. And she is happy, right?"

„Yes she is and so are we" He smiled and kissed her.

She laughed „You're lucky that you're so cute" He grinned „Yeaaah I get that a lot"

She hit im softly „But because of this we'll go to the Grill tonight, okay"

„Give me 5 minutes" He kissed her at the nose and run in to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this is a really short chapter but your reviews are all so sweet and I want you to give this 3 It means so much to me that you all support the story so much 3**

**I hope you like it :) 2 reviews and the next one will come a little bit quicker33**

* * *

best friends are people you don't need to talk to every single day.

You don't need to talk to each other other for weeks, but when you do, it's as if you'd never stopped talking.

* * *

_„It starts to hurt the most when you have to starte pretending it doesn't"_

Spencer was on her way back home when she saw a small girl sitting on the tree at the other side of her house. She couldn't see who it is. And decided to go further. From the angel eyes she saw the girl lift her head. Spencer stopped. Could this be real? She turned back to look closer to the girl that looked exactly like Aria Montgomery. When she looked closer Spencer was sure it had to be Aria. But why was she back? She walked closer to her but Aria doesn't noticed her. She had lowered her head again and hided him in her hands. Spencer was shocked when she realized the strong Aria Montgomery cried.

„You look like you need a little bit team Speria" Spencer smiled and sitting next to her.

She looked up and laughed. „Yeah, well a little bit." A tear rolled down her face.

Spencer hugged her and Aria fall in to her hug.

„What are you doing here? Hanna doesn't tell you will come?"

„It wasn't really planed" She looked away.

„No matter. I'm happy your back. We missed you all so much."

She smiled „I missed you too"

„So what is going on? Why are you crying?" Spencer looked concerned to her. Not sure what happened to Aria.

Aria wipes a tear a way. „It's nothing just many emotions right now."

Incredulous Spencer listen to her. To many emotions? This couldn't be the real reason. Never. Sure for some people would it be to much but not for a girl like Aria.

„Aria don't lie to me, please"

She tried to force a smile „It's okay, I'm okay Spencer" She looked at her watch and stands up.

„I should go. Jason is waiting for me. We'll see us at the wedding"

Oh shit. Spencer Frozed. Of course the wedding. How could she forget this?

-_Waiting is easy.._- Aria writes in her poem book.

-_You know what's hard? Realizing that the one you are waiting for is not coming back anymore_-

She was sitting at the Grill together with Jason and tried to calm down. Writing always helped her to clear her mind. She doesn't tell Jason about her day yet. She doesn't had the power. She knew she can't allowed her self to cry in front of him. She never did this. And she never want to.

„Oh you write again?." He looked at my poem book and smiled.

„Yeah, I guess my inspiration is back." She smiled too. Aria realized she maybe doesn't have to be so hurtted about the Ezra and Simone thing. Maybe the things she said to them a few hours ago wasn't just a lie. She has an amazing boyfriend! So why should she care about Ezra?

Aria was so in thought she doesn't realized Ezra walked in at the same time she thought about him.

„That's great." Jasons eyes begin to shine. Aria leaned over to him and give him a long softly kiss.

„Aria. I'm so happy to meet you here." Aria quickly slips away when she hears Simones voice. She takes a deep breath and tries to set up a happy face. She looked up and smiled at her.

„Oh hi Simone." Her view switched to Ezra but he doesn't look at her. It hurts her. Doesn't he even care about her? But then she realized he inspect Jason. His view stopped at Jasons hand witch hold mine. His expression changed. Was there a little bit jealousy in his view. No why should he? He is happy with Simone, isn't he?

„You wanna join us" Aria looks in disbelief at Jason. Does he really said this?

Ezra looked uncertain to him and than to Aria. „No, we don-„

„We would love to" Simone smiled and takes place alongside Jason.

Ezra was still standing unsure what he should do. After a few seconds he writes and takes a place next to Aria.

„What is this?" Simone interrupts the akward silence and pointed on Arias poem book.

Ezra smiled. „You still have it?" Damn. Of course Aria still had the poem book Ezra gaved to her.

She loved it. It helped her for her inspiration.

„Yes. I..use it sometimes." Sometimes?! Not really more always. But she doesn't want to tell him.

She felt Jasons blick. He also knew she use it every time. Shit.

Ezra take her poem book and suggests one to the last pages on. He smiled when he started to read but his eyes doesn't look at the poem he looked in to my eyes.

„

Tell me if you ever cared,

if a single thought

for me was spared.

Tell me when you lie in bed,

do you think of something

I once said.

Tell me if you hurt at all,

when someone says

my name with yours.

It may have been so long ago,

but I would give

the world to know." (-Lang Leav)

Silence. Aria wasn't sure what to do. But she couldn't hide her smile.

„I still remember when I read this the first time." Ezra said, still look in to her eyes.

„It was your last one, wasn't it?" Yes he was right it was the last poem she written. After this she hadn't any inspiration to write something. Does he knew this poem was about him? Maybe but she was sure Jason know this poem wasn't about him. She looked up to him but he looked with a stern expression to Ezra.

„Ezra." Jason's voice sounds friendly but there was something threatening in it. „So you are the fiancee of Simone"

Ezra smiled and answered uncertain „Yes"

„It wasn't a question" His eyes were narrow. „Look I'm not sure if you have noticed but you had your chance. Now is mine."

„What?!" Ezra looked confused

„You know what I mean. Aria is my girlfriend now. So stay away from her."

„Jason" Aria looked shocked to him.

Jason stands up and pulls Aria up at her arm. She tried to relieve her hand but he keep him to strong.

„Jason you hurt me" Aria acting scared. Jason looked at her and in his eyes was something she never saw before. She tried to go back but he draws her back. He turned around and pulls her out of the Grill.

„Let her go!" Ezra came out of the door and his loud voice strapped by the road.

Jason turned around Aria saw his threatening expression. Jason let her arm go and pushed her behind him.

His whole body was stiff and Aria know if he starts to attack Ezra, Ezra wouldn't have a chance.

„Ezra it's fine. I can handle this by my self." She tried to sound easygoing.

„Aria, please go away from him he is dangerous." Ezra looked pleading to her.

Jason laughed. A horrible laugh. Not his normal nice one.

„Please just go. Now" Aria looked down and bites her lip.

„Yeah! Go she is my girlfriend I can do with her what ever I want to." he smiled arrogantly.

Then he turned around and pushed her in to his car.

Jason smiled when he getting in the car. ‚I_ wa_nt to hurt him as much as he hurt me'


	4. Chapter 4

**Hu hu Lovleys :* So I asked for 2 reviews and got 2 favorites:**. Are you crazy, seriously thank you sooo much :****

**So this chapter is pretty boring but I decided to upload the had of it bc some of you asked for it and i have a lot to do the next view weeks so it tooks longer. So it's really not good and I feel like the story got boring and worser so I decided the next chapter will have lots of drama. Ha ha yeah I like Drama :D So I really hope you can give me reviews. I really need them. Tell me what you think will happen and if you like it or not. I love to got opinions :) So maybe you have a few minutes to tell me :**** 2 reviews and the next chapter will come a little bit faster. .. If you guys want to :******

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_1 year ago_

* * *

Aria looked impressed downwards in the wrestling. His eyes were narrow. His facial features frozen.

Sweat running down his face. But he doesn't weakens. Repeatedly tighten his fists in the direction of the enemy. Until the enemy lie on the ground. Aria never saw Jason like this. But she doesn't was afraid. It was weird but of a kind of way she really liked to see him like this. Normally Jasons is always this lovely Guy who never could hurt anyone but here he looked dangerous and sexy.

* * *

_Rosewood here and now_

* * *

He heard a loud scream. Her scream. She sounded scared. Ezra turned around. His whole body trembles. There was it again. A scream that he felt through the whole body. He started to run.

„Aria" he screamed. But as answer there only was a scream. And a laugh. But not her laugh.

„Aria" He screamed again her name. Suddenly everything was quiet. He only heard his own breath.

„Aria, where are you?" He looked around. But it strapped back as an Eco. He stumbles back.

In front of his eyes everything starts to become black. But than he heard something a soft voice called worried his name. But it wasn't Arias voice. It was Simones.

When he opened his eyes she smiled. „Goodmorning sweetheart. Confused looked he around. He wasn't at the same place than a few minutes ago. He was at their home, ling on his bad.

„What is with Aria?" Simone asked. She strokes back a strand of her and looked up. In her look was concern and jealousy. „You said her name" she said after Ezra doesn't respond.

He sighed. „I'm just worried. This Jason guy isn't good for her." He got out of bed and looked for his shirt.

„Didn't we talked about this yesterday? He was jealous. And I know Aria a long time ago she can handle this by her self" On her forehead forms a fold.

„How can you be so relaxed with this? He could hurt her after they left" Eras voice go louder.

„No he wouldn't! He loves her. And Aria is alright. I called her Mum. I didn't told her what happened…

Just asked if she is alright…"

He looked up. Simone caresses through his hair.

„Don't be worried. She is fine, really? Oh end Ella invited us to dinner with Aria and Jason."

Ezra be silent.

„Ezra I want you to come with me" Her voice sounded softly but certainly.

„I need a Walk." He stands up an run out of the door.

„Take a Umbrella with you it's raining" Siomone said desperated.

Ezra didn't care about the weather. He needed space. Time for him self. Time to breath. It wasn't just the ting with Jason. How he reacted. Ezra wasn't ready to see with a other boy. A other one who makes her smile. Who hold her hand. And kiss her. It brokes his heart. Wasn't she his girl? No she wan't he lost her years ago. Ezra runs faster. Not sure what is going on in his mind. He know Simone is the right one. She had to be.

He didn't know how long he run but eventually he found himself standing on a wall.

I don't deserve her he thought. Why should he. I don't deserve both of them.

„Ezra?" His heart beats faster when he heard his voice.

„Everything okay?" She was sitting in her old car. Ezra saw her uncertain expression. Her hazel eyes starred at him.

He turned around and walked away. 3B shot him through the head. Yes he really needed his old Apartment.

15 minutes later he walked the stairs up to his old Apartment. He stopped when he saw her at his apartment. She was leaning on his door. Her eyes were closed. He thought he could just turn around and she wouldn't even realize he was there but it was to late. She smiled „I knew you will come here." Aria bite on her lip.

„What are you doing here" He walked to the door.

„You know, your not the only person who needs this apartment" She laughed. Her perfect laugh. How he missed it. Silently he opened the door. Not sure how to react.

Arias eyes widen when she entrance. „Wow, it looks exactly the same" She smiled

One time he thought. One last time he could kiss her. Just one time.

He clears his throat. „Yes I just need this place" He walk to the couch and drop exhausted down.

She looked at him not sure what she should do.

„So whats going on? Shouldn't you be totally excited for your wedding? And not run around and ignore people?" She laughed sarcastically.

He sighed and closed his eyes. „No I'm. But it's lots of pressure. But what is with you? Why are you here?"

Her view strips off. „I had to think about things."

„About Simone and me" He tried to stay calm.

„For one"

„Why her?" Her voice sounded broken. Ezra didn't expected this. He looked at her not sure what to say.

„There are so many girls in the world. Why her?" Aria starts to cry but she doesn't look away she starred exactly in his eyes. In this moment he realized why Simone and no one else. He thought about this a lot. Why he fall in love with Simone but never really knew the answer. But now he knows.

He looks down. „I lover he because in everything she does I see you."

Her face was paralyzed. But there was a little shocked smile in her face. He took her hand and pulls her next to him. One last time he thought.

„Look I'm happy for you both." She wipes away a tear.

He looked up. „I know you are. But I wish your not."

She looked confused „Why?"

ONE LAST TIME

„Then I would know there still is something between us." He strokes her hair out of her face. He goes closer to her and give her a long softly kiss. When he goes back she looked down.

„I'm sorry I had to do this one last time."

A tear rolls down her cheek. She goes faster to him and pressed her lips to his.

The Kiss was harder, emotional. „I need you one last time" she whispers.

Careful he pushes his hand under her top. For a second she stopped and Ezra thought he does everything wrong but than she gave him one hard kiss and started to pull up his shirt.

Ezra felt like 6 years ago when he took her on his arms and contributes her to the bed.

Her kisses. Her touches. It felt so warm and right.

He smiled when he opened his eyes. Aria still lies in his Arms. He caresses through her hair and kissed her neck. She opened her eyes and laughed but then her face got serious.

She kissed my nose and tried to climb out of the bed.

Can you please stay? Just for a few more minutes?" He starret at her not want to let her go.

„Ezra" She sighed. „I needed you one last time and you needed me one last time. After I got out of this door it will be like we are strangers"

„Strangers? What do you mean?" He looked confused and shocked.

She is silent and grip after her top. Ezra's eyes widen when he realized a big bruise under her right shoulder. When she realized his view she tried to pull her top on as fast as she can.

„Aria how does this happened" He doesn't have to ask. There were only one cause where this is come from.

„uuh it's nothing" she took her pants on and walked nervously to the door. „I just run against the cabinet". and she switched out of the door.

„Ella" he smiled „thank you so much for the invite" and gave her a bouquet of flowers.

She hugged him. „I'm glade you came"

„Where is Aria" Simone asked nervously. Ezra looked up.

„Oh I'm not sure. She wasn't here the hole day."

„Maybe she is with Jason?" Ezra asked quickly. He know she wasn't the half of the day she was with him. And after what happened he was pretty sure she broker up with him.

„No" She shakes her head. „He was with us the hole time. But I guess she is with Spencer or Hanna they didn't saw each other a long time." She smiled

So Ella doesn't know what happened with Aria and Jason? Or she doesn't break up with him? But this would be stupid.

„Ezra? You're here? I didn't expect you" Jason walked to them. He laughed and smiled.

„Simone. I'm happy you're here. I hope you like italian food" Jason hugged her.

Ellas eyes started to smile. „You have to know Jason is an amazing cook."

„Ha did you hear that Ezra?" Simone turned to Ella. „He only can cook 3 different things. Maybe Aria did the better catch" She laughed.

Jason laughed and whispers so only Ezra could hear „Yes, Aria did the better catch"

„Well, Aria always loved my cooks." He grinned. „Oh where is Aria anyway?" Ezra sounded sarcastically. Jasons eyes narrowing. His breath be threatening.

Damn. How stupid he was. Why did he said this. If Jason or Simone will find out everything will get ruined.

Ezra pokes around in his eating and tried to listen to the conversation.

Ella and Simone talked about the wedding. He smiled when he saw the sparkles in Simones eyes. Right now he just want to hid his self. Why did he does this? He never cheated on a girl.

I have to tell her he thought. She deserve to know the truth.

„Sorry I'm late" Aria run in to the livingroom. She hugged her mum and Simone. She take the seat between Ezra and Jason but she doesn't give Ezra even one look.

„It's okay babe. But where were you? I was worried." Jasons view pierced her formally.

Her smile faded for a moment. „I was at Spencer."

„Oh did she told you if she is coming to the wedding" Simone didn't realize the view between Aria and Ezra.

Aria you totally have to Simones dress" Ezra said with light in her eyes.

„uhhh yeah sure I just.. You know" She stands up and walked to the stairs. „uhmm.. I'll be right back."

„You're sure she can handle all this?" Simones smile disappeared.

Jason stands up „I will look -„

„No it's okay I'll look at her"

If views could kill Ezra would be death.

Spoiler chapter 5

**Ant then all of sudden she changed**

**She came back a complete different person**

**with a new mindset. A new outlook.**

**A new soul**

**The girl that once cared way too much**

**took the hurt to protect the one she love**


End file.
